icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seddie Lover
Hi! I saw you love Seddie from your username and I just wanted to say hi!Sam (Princess) Puckett 04:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hola! :) Hey there; I see you're new here. Well, don't be shy and go ahead and make some contributions to the site if you'd like; or whatever lol Enjoy your stay here. :) Toshi1412 09:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Yes my name is Lauren! You know you can edit your userpage too? What's your name? Sam (Princess) Puckett 21:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Name... My real name's Suzy, but fake real name's "Daisy" and I like being called by my fake name rather than Suzy. Nice to meet you, Lauren. I just return here from a fight between me and Creddie Niranda Lover. But Bunnyboo50 and Creddie Niranda Lover seem to hate each other openly, and I'm totally sick of it. But anyway, sweet to meet ya. :D Cool ill call you Daisy then! Yea I heard about the fight and that you left... but I'm glad your back! What did Creddie Niranda Lover do? And I saw like BunnyBoo50 was pretty mad at Creddie Niranda Lover... Creddie Niranda Lover Hi! I doubt the Creddie Niranda Lover left. She mentioned having a lot of midterms; she is probably studying. Don't worry, after iGot A Hot Room, she'll be back with the latest "Creddie Gossip". ps.awesome picture you added to the comment Emlick96 21:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hiya! Glad your back! PS: Im sorry if i hurt you, I was kinda overreacting, and If your mad, Im REALLY Sorry, So please write back!!! -Creddie4ever What Do You Mean? What are you talking about, dude? HI! Hiya! My name is Courtneylover25! I have wanted a friend here on the iCarly wiki but have not found the right type. But i think u seem cool! So do u want to be friends? if u do leave me a message on my talk page! Thanx! - Courtneylover25 Yay! I'm glad u want to be friends! I do love seddie it is pretty awesome! -Courtneylover25 You like Total Drama? It's hard to find many people who still like it these days. it is a shame. :( -Courtneylover25 I like Lindsay too! But as u can tell from my name my favorite is Courtney! I really have liked this season so far too. I love hearing all the new goofy songs they have in store for us! I am excited for the new episode tonight! -Courtneylover25 Hi! Hi Daisy! Yes i remember you! And im fine thanks for asking! How are you? not being a meanie i didn't mean it as in seddie v v. i meant it as in the whole sam and carly "ham" thing Huh? What are talking about, with the ham thing? Hello seddie lover Hello it Jr and Victoria Hi Hi! Hi Daisy! I am fine how are you? I will check out your blog/story :) Hi Hi its victoria I'm Sorry, I'm Leaving I'm sorry, I'm leaving. Creddie4ever said something really mean to mean, and I just can't take it. It is so hard not to get bully by others. Bye Courtneylover25, your a super true friend. If you want to see me, I'm going to New Earthbound Games Wiki, created by Bunnyboo50. I feel sorry for You! Sis, this is me, @Creddie Lover. I feel so sorry for you, because of that beast hurt your feelings. My sister, Daisy I'm so totally sorry. :( YOUR LEAVING?!??! WHY? Oh my gosh why? I heard rumors about Creddie4evr or something! Don't leave! Your one of my friends on here! Don't let some mean Creddiers bring you down so you leave! Stand up for yourself and stay on! PLEASE? NO!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't leave! PLEASE!!!!!!! Don't let those Creddiers mess around with you, no matter how cruel they act!!!!!!! Hiya Hey Daisy, thanks for the message a d I would love to be friends!!! I have been browsing through the list of season 4 eps and there's gonna be Seddie in one of the episodes, I hope. Plus, Nathan Kress said in an interview that there will be both Seddie and Creddie, that was before iSYL so by Creddie he was obviously referring to that but Seddie hasn't happened yet, so... Maybe in season 4 it will, only about 2 more days to iGot a hot room, can't wait! See ya! :) Please Help With Our Wiki Hey Seddie Lover! Long time no see, huh? So you know that wiki I created? Can you help with errors on it as well, ya know on pages? Plus, you can create blogs you like on it, create your user page with your favorite pictures and check out new episode list. So please help. So click on here to help http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. YOUR'E BACK?!?! Oh my gosh! HI! :) SamPrincessPuckett 14:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see you again too! :) I did see iGot A Hot Room! I loved the Seddie moment where Sam jumped on Freddie haha! But it's not one of my favorite episodes, because in all honestly I don't like Carly that much. But I LOVE her room! :) ♥ OK, i never said im so sure seddie will happen. in fact if you go through the recent blog post i commented under something saying that i like creddie but im starting to not mind creddie. so idk what your talking about. Re:HELP!! What's Sonic News Network? --Edward Rankin (talk) 20:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) HEEEEEEYYYYY! Hey! I havent talked to u in suuuuchh a long time! So hows life been with u? -Courtneylover25 -- SeddieBerserker talk 03:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) i helped out Bunnyboo50 i just went on the Sonic news Network and told the people to stop teasing so the probleam Creddie33 12:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) im sorry u got blocked but maybe u shouldn't have did that BubblesxBoomer4ever 23:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 23:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I read your comment on "I Start a Fanwar" page. I guess you'll watch the episode on the premiere day, right ? I don't live in USA, so i'll only watch it three or four days latter ._. . So, after you watch the episode, could you write if there was some significant Seddie moment on this ? XD. I knew a girl from USA who was a big ICarly fan, but when i said i ship Seddie, she started to lie to me about what happened at the episodes. It was pretty unfair, i always knew she ship Creddie, but i didn't mind ;___; (Oh, i forgot to mention! My username is ISamantha ^^) Hi Seddie Lover, haven't seen since.... probably last month, or this month, I forgot? So I guess why you're here: iStart A Fanwar. I hope Sam and Freddie finally end up with one another, cause their much ''more cuter than Creddie. LA is AWESOME, I went to many corcerts, and had VIP passes! I like the famous hotels, and the beaches! See ya, Lover Girl. Respond back once you get this message. Techically, a rabies shot is when a animal bites you, you get rabies and act all insane. So I suggest you change that! Seddie Lover! There will be a reunion on The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki, and since you were a user, your invited. You can post your favorite pictures on there, chat with the other users on there, and party hardy. Make it there as quickly as you can. http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki Bunnyboo50 Come back on Action Time! the reunion is back on! Bunnyboo50 Thnak You! Hi! I'm ISamantha! ^^ Thank you sooo much for your review, it was really kind of you! I knew this episode would end with nobody getting together, but at least, some Seddie moments would have been nice! XD AAAAAHHH!! WHO'S TALKING? Please sign your posts with four tildes (~) or by using the signature button over on the right side of the edit screen. Thank you! And, ohh, nice to meet you! - Girl U. Dontno 17:40, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Katydidit & Bunnyboo Katydidit is an Administrator on this wiki, who looks out for the well being of the members and content on here. He's doing his job in banning Bunnyboo as he/she was arguing constantly, and we're trying to build a friendly environment here. So, no Katydidit is not at fault, Bunnyboo has to take their punishment, and be more respectful to others. iCarly is just a show, not something to go all crazy over, and at times, Bunnyboo has overreacted. So just keep that in mind, ok ? Roxas82 02:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Bunnyboo isn't blocked. Katydidit is very blunt, but the fact is that Bunnyboo has a history of disruption here. She is welcome to be part of this wiki, but the drama has to stop. -- 'SeddieBerserker' '(talk)''' 03:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) WARNING - No more comments about @Bunnyboo50 on talk pages I, and many other users are worn out with your many comments and insistence on talking about Bunnyboo. For the last time: she is NOT blocked presently and is free to post any time as long as she can be civil to others on this wiki. I don't want to hear any more comments from you about her on the Creddie page, Seddie page, or on any other page. I have now deleted two of your off-topic comments on the Creddie page. If you insist on talking about her, put your comments on your own personal blog where no one sees them. Otherwise, I'll be forced to start blocking you for at least one week to start so you can take a needed break from getting upset about her not posting which is entirely up to her. This also goes for your "sister" (Creddie Lover) Katydidit 06:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) BLOCKED for 1 MONTH Katydidit 00:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Do You Have Redhair? @Seddie Lover, do you have redhair? I'm begging you! Do you have redhair!